


Music Washes Away all the Pain

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Peter and May live in the mansion, Peter and Tony have Stephen wrapped around their finger and May knows it, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stephen knows it too but is helpless, Tony adopts Peter, Tony can play the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Three years after Thanos and Stephen can still feel all the aches and pain of that day, and five years since the accident and the dull aching pain is still there.IronStrange Week Day 5 (5/18) : Hurting | Healing





	Music Washes Away all the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is for IronStrange Week Day 5 (5/18) : Hurting | Healing
> 
> There are links within the story for the visuals if needed. The first link is what I think the Stark Family mansion would look like if Tony had renovated it to make it more modern, but kept the music room the same I guess. There's a link for the music room too. Just pretend that the small couch for the music room is bigger so that the Parkers can sit and sleep on it. 
> 
> There is a link in there that probably suggests that in the mere seconds it for Stephen to look through all possible outcomes, he had spent a year looking through them in those few seconds.
> 
> This was beta read by my best friend, but if there are any mistakes left, they are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Music is the Balm that Heals the Forlorn Ache of a Distant Star

\- Don Williams Jr.

 

 

It is a rare, peaceful Saturday morning that Stephen could be found still in his sleepwear of a plain gray t-shirt and dark red argyle pajama pants, and staring out from the floor to ceiling windows of the [kitchen](https://www.trendir.com/70s-home-transformed-into-modern-masterpiece/) with a mug full of coffee, within the mansion. With his trembling hands securely around his favorite mug, the [mug](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61zdzemP8QL._SY587_.jpg) had been a gift from Tony written on it was “CUTE ENOUGH TO STOP YOUR HEART SKILLED ENOUGH TO RESTART IT” with a heart in between the two phrases, he continued to stare at the view in front of him, his thoughts and the dull aching pain of his hand as his only company. The warmth of the coffee soothing the ache of his hands. It had been years since Thanos and Stephen couldn’t believe that it had only been three years since Thanos and the Dusting. Three years since he had given up the time stone for the life of one man, giving him the chance to fix what had been done to the universe. Him. Stark. No... it was Tony. It was just Tony now, in a soft tone, Stephen thought.

 

Before, it had been harsh and tense, but after looking through time 14,000,605 times trying to find a solution, it felt like Stephen had spent a [year](https://www.tor.com/2018/05/04/doctor-strange-spent-a-year-fighting-the-infinity-war-and-no-one-noticed/) learning who Tony really was. He had witnessed Tony in so many different scenarios, and in them, he had seen a Tony that was different from everything that was said about him. He had seen someone who loved humanity so much that he would do anything to try to protect them from danger. A Tony that cared so much for people he had only just met. He especially cared for the teen. In all of the scenarios, Tony had always protected Peter, the youngest one of all of the people gathered on Titan. Stephen had seen him interact with the teen and he understood why Tony cared for Peter. Peter had that light in him, that while it would dim will still brightly shine, guiding the lost. Stephen knew that with support from May, Tony, and his friends, Peter would keep on going. 

 

Stephen was jarred from his thoughts by the echo of a [melody](https://youtu.be/ppPbbHWJyio). He shook his head to clear his mind, his hair messed up from sleep now falling into his face. Raising his hand to fix his hair, he noticed the tremors and the scars, and finally the ache as he stretched his hands. Five years had passed after that accident, and the pain was still there, just a constant reminder of his reckless driving. Now though, he was sort of grateful for the accident for if Stephen hadn’t crashed then he wouldn't have gone to Kamar-Taj or meet Tony and save the destruction of life in the universe. Looking through those moments in time, Stephen had fallen hard for Tony and he didn’t think that Tony would have loved him and his broken scarred hands. Tony didn't care though. Tony hadn’t cared that his hands were scarred and trembled at all. He was gentle and tried everything to alleviate the pain. He gave no care that it took Stephen minutes to do what used to be seconds, after all, it was Tony, after all, who had placed the [ring](http://weddbook.com/media/2628197/kintsukuroi-wedding-bandjewelryringskintsukuroi-ringkintsugi-wedding-ringwedding-bandsweddingwedding-ringmans-ringengagement-ring) on his finger. The gold in the ring shimmering in the sunlight, as he stared at his hand.

 

There it was again. That melody, light and gentle, but still playful. 

It reminded Stephen of a stream quietly flowing by a small garden. It continued on, the melody. 

 

Stephen followed the notes and it led him to the [music room](https://www.harrietconstruction.com/35-inspiring-music-room-decor-ideas/mU0a-227/) in the mansion. The music room that was precious to Tony. Tony had once told him that the music room was Maria’s sanctuary, where she found peace from all the chaos brought on by Howard and Tony arguing. As he walked towards the music room he paused by the door and crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the door, watching the scene in front of him. There was Tony at the beautiful grand piano, the lid fully opened with the light from the sun shining down upon him giving him an ethereal look. His posture soft, gentle and at peace compared to the tense harshness that Stephen had witnessed when he had first brought Tony to the Sanctum to talk about Thanos. Peter and May, still in their PJs with Peter wearing Iron Man PJs, were in the music room too, sitting on one of the couches, relaxed. May sat by the end of the couch leaning against the armrest with her legs propped up the cushions, a book on her knees and a cup of coffee on the side table next to the couch. Stephen could see that Peter was fighting hard to keep his eyes open as he leaned against May, who was playing with his hair as she read the book she balanced on the armrest of the couch. 

 

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join us in here?” asked Tony in a voice so soft and quiet that Stephen would have missed if there was any noise within the mansion. May looked up from her book with a soft smile on her face before returning to her reading, Peter had lost the battle, his eyes slowly closing.

 

“I will, I just wanted to take in the scene in front of me,” said Stephen, slowly moving from his post, having just uncrossed his arms and walking towards Tony and the piano.

 

“It’s beautiful,” uttered Stephen staring softly at Tony, as he sat on the space that Tony had made for him on the bench, “the music you were playing.”

“It was the first piece I ever learned from my mother,” confessed Tony, his whiskey brown eyes going a little misty as he reminisced about his mother playing the piano for him.

 

“Shimmering Waters is what she called the piece, and she always played it for me, because she knew that it was the only song that I just sat and listened to whenever she played it,” said Tony as his fingers slowly began playing the first notes of the piece. “She played the piece better and more fluidly than I ever can.”

 

“I think that she’ll be happy to know that her son is becoming a pro at playing the piano.” said Stephen, “You’re better than me, seeing as my hands are like this,” lifting his hands up to show Tony the scars and tremor of his pathetic looking hands.

 

“Hey, your hands are still beautiful. They’re strong and powerful whenever you cast a spell,” stated Tony as he gently took Stephen’s hands into his own hands. 

“Right Peter? May?” 

 

May looked up from her book and Peter jumped when Tony had called out his name.

 

“Huh? Uh.....yeah, dad, you look badass and confident whenever you do magic” mumbled Peter, clearing his throat to get rid of the sleep.

 

“Agreed.” stated May as she continued reading her book, “you know Stephen, playing the piano can help with a person’s fine motor skills, and it’s very soothing to the soul,” revealed May turning the page of her book, “have Tony teach you.”

 

“Yeah, come on Doctor Dad, please!!” Peter begged, agreeing with what his aunt had suggested, now watching Tony and Stephen with a smile threatening to bloom on his cherubic face as he sat up on the couch, and Stephen almost caved, Peter calling him Doctor Dad always caused him to break and Peter knew it. Stephen tried to stay strong shaking his head in disagreement, as Tony gently squeezed his hands, his honey whiskey eyes twinkling in amusement knowing that Peter calling Stephen Doctor Dad always made Stephen give in.

 

“I know that, but I don...” said Stephen never having finished his sentence as Tony’s lips found his.

 

The kiss was gentle and rough as Tony had suddenly kissed him. Tony broke off the kiss. 

 

“Oh alright,” Stephen had caved, the combination of Peter calling him Doctor Dad and Tony kissing him was all he needed to agree. He saw Peter throw his fist into the air in victory and May, once again, smiling into her book knowing full well that Peter and Tony have Stephen wrapped around their finger. 

 

“I’ll guide you through the piece slowly,” Tony said as he placed Stephen’s hands on the keys and placed his on top. Tony gently pressed Stephen’s fingers onto the keys and the first few notes of the piece played. Stephen was smiling and enjoying the day finding the peace that had been evading him for so long. Behind them, May briefly looked up from her book and gave the couple a soft smile while Peter snuggled back against his aunt, letting the notes lull him back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally the Parkers weren't going to be in the story, but they really wanted to be part of the story really bad, especially Peter. 
> 
> Please take your time to comment and if there are still any mistakes, let me know so that I can fix it.
> 
> Thank you and hope that you enjoyed reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
